


Slow Morning

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP, the beginning of episode 44 has been haunting me today, you can't tell me that this DIDN'T happen in canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Godai decides to use one of his special skills to help Ichijou calm down before an upcoming meeting.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Slow Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, why is Ichijou still putting on his suit jacket when they're heading to that meeting near the beginning of episode 44? It's almost like his shower might have run a bit long. Hmm. >:3c Mysterious.
> 
> (also, hi, you can't convince me that one of Godai's 2000 special skills ISN'T "giving fantastic blowjobs" like come ON)

Godai hadn’t expected Ichijou to invite him along on his morning jog that day. He’d said once before that he liked to use his jogging time to think, but apparently he was feeling nervous about Godai being officially introduced to the rest of the officers and sitting in on their meeting about how they would be proceeding forward.

Godai wasn’t nervous, though. He already knew Sakurai and Sugita, and, well, the rest of the force assigned to the Unidentified Lifeform threat had been letting him work alongside them for a while now. Besides, Ichijou-san would be there, too. 

It wasn’t as though Ichijou had to make a special trip to pick Godai up that morning, since they’d spent the night together. Still, getting up so early—especially after they’d been up a bit late—was rough, but Godai didn’t complain. Rather, he made sure to brew up an extra large batch of his signature Godai Yusuke blend coffee for them both, so they could start the day off with a bit more energy.

The jog had been invigorating, and they’d chatted about the cases, until Godai had spectacularly bellyflopped onto the concrete. They continued the jog in silence after that, and Godai had felt rather energized, spending the morning like this. It was shaping up to be a very nice day, and he was with Ichijou. What more could he want?

Ichijou had parked at the police station when they'd arrived earlier that morning, and they’d stowed their clothing in the building’s locker room, figuring they’d have plenty of time for a shower before they headed up to the meeting. It was early enough, and they had the entire locker room to themselves, since there were plenty of open cases and other work to keep everyone else in the building busy.

Maybe it was the empty room, or the fact that Godai felt so full of energy—either from the jog or the coffee, or perhaps both—but he couldn’t help feeling a bit playful.

And, well…why not?

Ichijou had been too busy rinsing the shampoo from his hair to notice Godai sidling up to him, not until Godai’s arm was slipping around his waist, lips brushing against his neck.

Ichijou shivered at the touch, but as always, his more responsible, logical side silently protested. Just because it had been quiet the whole time they’d been in there, didn’t mean that someone couldn’t walk in at any given time, and see them like this.

He meant to say this to Godai, he truly did. But when he opened his mouth to speak, Godai’s fingers moved down to wrap around his shaft, and all that came out was a surprised moan, one which he quickly tried to muffle behind his hand.

Then Godai was lowering himself to his knees, his hand quickly replaced by his mouth, and Ichijou whimpered, pressing his hand more firmly against his mouth.

This was so dangerous, they really shouldn’t be doing this here..!

Regardless, Ichijou’s free hand moved on its own, fingers delving into Godai’s mass of wet hair, as if urging him to continue. He heard Godai chuckle—no, rather, he _felt_ it, the vibrations around his shaft coaxing another soft moan from him. He was leaning against the tile wall now, trying to smother his sounds of pleasure, trying to keep his eyes open just in case someone _did_ come in. But then it just seemed easier to close his eyes and give in, thinking about nothing more than Godai’s lips running up and down his length, the feeling of his hands lingering on Ichijou’s hips, until they slid around to his backside, using the grip to encourage Ichijou to thrust into his mouth, and he couldn’t help but comply. Godai was so skilled at this, always taking Ichijou so deeply, effortlessly, until…

Despite the hand over his mouth, Ichijou’s cry of completion seemed to echo off the walls. Godai’s fingers dug into his backside as he swallowed, then began to slowly move back, his tongue trailing along Ichijou’s shaft, lapping up every trace of his release, letting it trail lazily over the head of Ichijou’s shaft as he drew back and got to his feet, his usual grin spreading slowly across his lips.

“What brought _that_ on?” Ichijou finally asked.

“Well…I figured it would help you relax a little for the meeting,” Godai explained.

Ichijou exhaled shakily. “It definitely worked,” he admitted, then nodded at Godai’s own erection. “What about you?”

“Oh, I can take care of it…”

Ichijou surprised them both by moving closer to Godai, wrapping his fingers around his length, and beginning to pump him slowly. “Let me.”

By the time they finally emerged from the showers, they had to dress speedily if they wanted to get to the meeting on time. Ichijou had to take a few minutes to use a blow dryer on his hair, wanting to arrive looking as polished as always, whereas Godai simply combed his wet hair back so it could dry on its own. Then they had to hurry on their way, Ichijou slipping on his suit jacket as they headed down the hallway to the conference room, Godai opting to simply carry his own.

Their cheeks were still flushed from their activities, but they both felt totally relaxed, yet invigorated, ready to take on whatever was waiting for them.

Even so, Godai caught Ichijou’s hand, giving it a quick squeeze, before they entered the conference room.


End file.
